The Sweet, The Naughty, and The Angsty
by HeartsHungBehind
Summary: Klaine shuffle! Five short stories, all Klaine. Includes the songs You Found Me, Oops!...I Did It Again, From This Moment On, Tightrope, and I Have A Dream. Rated T for some cursing and a heated make out session! gasp!
1. You Found Me

**A/N- It's time for (drumroll plz) a Klaine shuffle! Huzzah! I took this challenge, along with my good friend Semper Fi Sweatshirt. I have to admit, I don't like this one very much, and I'm upset that its the first one... It's actually a good song, but it was a little hard to write. This is You Found Me by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of the songs used in this story.**

Kurt ran into an empty classroom, sobbing. He had just heard from Mercedes that Karofsky had gotten into a fight with Finn because of him. Finn was in the hospital; Puck and the others hadn't been able to help him in time.

He only had a broken arm and some bruises, Carole had told him. Finn wasn't in as bad of a shape as he could've been, still awake and talking. He had been playing the hero, trying to stand up for Kurt. Carole, though upset that her son had been fighting, was so proud that he had stood up for his stepbrother.

Kurt was proud of Finn too. The only person he was ashamed of was himself. He sat hiding behind a desk, wiping the ever-flowing tears from his eyes. He had caused too many problems for his family. Eggs were thrown at the house, death threats came in over the phone, and now hospital bills had to be paid on top of his Dalton tuiton. He was the biggest problem in their lives, even when he was miles away.

Kurt heard a knock on the desk to his back. He whipped around and saw Blaine giving him a worried expression. "Are you okay?"

"How did you know where I would be?" He sniffled, turning away from Blaine. He didn't want the other boy to see him like this again.

"I saw the look on your face, Kurt. I know when you're upset." Blaine sighed and sat beside Kurt, rubbing small circles in his back to soothe him. "Now tell me what's wrong." Kurt sighed shakily and told his friend. Blaine's face became stony as the story progressed. Kurt finished finally, crying harder now that he had said what he felt aloud.

"Kurt, this isn't your fault. You know that."

"Do I really?" Kurt's head dropped to Blaine's shoulder, leaving his Warbler jacket covered in tears.

"Yes you do. This is just a down in life, Kurt. Everyone has them, and some people have more than others." Blaine stood and took Kurt's hands, pulling him up off the floor. "Come on, we're going to the hospital. I'm not leaving you to deal with this alone." Kurt nodded and let Blaine lead him to the school parking lot. Kurt was glad it had been Blaine that found him. The boy was the only one who could pull him out of hiding.


	2. Oops! I Did It Again

**A/N- I love this one! I'm glad they didn't sing this song on the Britney episode of Glee, or else it would go against the rules of the challenge. This story has manipulative!Kurt in it too! Naughty Kurt stories make me happy :D This is Oops!... I Did It Again by Britney Spears.**

Kurt watched Blaine with interest. It was strange for him to flirt with a guy that would ever reciprocate any of the feelings he had. Kurt loved the chase, and it was exactly why he went after guys like Finn and Sam. He wanted the challenge, the high of being able to completely change a person. But with Blaine it was just too easy.

Blaine met Kurt's stare momentarily, blushing scarlet and turning back to his work. The boy clearly had feelings for Kurt, but now the brunet had no idea what to do. It had always been a game to him, and he wasn't quite sure if he wanted anything serious. But hell, this game was just too much fun to _not _play.

* * *

Kurt pushed Blaine onto the couch, continuing to attack his neck with bites. Yes, this was the best part of the game: winning. He could hear Blaine moan under him, all thoughts of Kurt being the innocent type blown from his mind. Kurt shifted forward, their groins rubbing against one another as he slid up to take Blaine's lower lip between his teeth, pulling back as slowly as humanly possible. He let go and put pressure into his next kiss, grabbing Blaine's gelled curls to hold the older boy in place. Kurt opened his mouth wider to let in Blaine's tongue, which danced at the back of his throat. Kurt bit down on it ever so gently, feeling Blaine shudder.

The young Warbler pulled away, trying to catch his breath. Blaine stared up at him, love in his eyes. Oops.

"So, do you wanna go out tonight? I'll buy you dinner." Blaine ran a hand across Kurt's pink cheek.

"No thanks." Kurt climbed off the older boy, who's face fell. "I'm not really the relationship type, Blaine. Sorry if you thought there was more to it." Kurt straightened out his shirt and left Blaine's dorm. Blaine sat on the couch, his lips swollen and his clothing disheveled as he sputtered to say something intelligent. Kurt smiled devilishly to himself. Yes, it was important to get out of the game before you got lost. Why play again when you've already won?


	3. From This Moment On

**A/N- I loved writing this one, because Shania Twain is one of my all-time favorite singers. My second favorite of the shuffle! This is From This Moment On by Shania Twain**

Kurt was worried. He finally got the lead he had wanted in the Warblers, but it was a duet. A love song with Blaine Anderson. He could die right now.

"Kurt? Earth to Kurt!" Blaine waved his guitar-calloused hand in the boy's face. He looked up, smiling awkwardly, and turned back to his sheet music.

"So... Shania Twain?" Kurt blushed as he read the lyrics. From This Moment On, though a lovely song, was way too deep to sing with the guy who only considered him a friend.

"Yeah, Wes and David figured we needed to mix it up a little. Too much pop lately, not enough country." Blaine straightened out the papers and set them on his desk. Practicing the song in Blaine's dorm only made it worse. "Ready?" He turned on the stereo, letting the soft opening play.

"Yeah." Kurt turned away from Blaine, not wanting to face the boy while he got into character. Kurt took a deep breath and began.

_From this moment life has begun_

_From this moment you are the one_

_Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

Blaine smiled affectionately at Kurt. If he wasn't busy singing, he would've melted in a puddle.

_From this moment I have been blessed_

_I live only for your happiness_

_And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart_

Kurt, who was starting to get into the song, extended his hand to the dark-haired boy. Blaine laughed and took it, spinning Kurt and pulling him close to his chest, the two started to sway in time, looking only at each others eyes.

_Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start_

_You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_You're the reason I believe in love_

_And you're the answer to my prayers from up above_

_All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

Kurt blushed, still pressed against Blaine's chest. He could feel ever muscle, every inch of the other boy.

_From this moment as long as I live_  
_I will love you, I promise you this_  
_There is nothing I wouldn't give_  
_From this moment_  
_I will love you as long as I live_  
_From this moment on_

When the song ended, the music fading, Blaine looked him straight in the eyes. He leaned in slowly, giving Kurt a feathery kiss. "I lied. I picked this song, not Wes and David." Kurt blushed again, making Blaine laugh quietly. He played the song again, from the beginning. Kurt smiled, resting his head against Blaine's chest. He could do this for as long as he lived.


	4. Tightrope

**A/N- Another really good song, but I had trouble writing this one... I hope it's good. This is Tightrope by Paul Freeman**

Kurt turned restlessly in his sleep. His dream was awful, the kind that you can't even wake up from.

"_Come on, Kurt. I'm waiting." Karofsky laughed at the other end of the tightrope, watching Kurt falter. His eyes were locked on the smaller boy, whose pink unitard hugged his slight frame and left nothing to the imagination. He felt utterly exposed. Kurt tried to turn back, but Azimio was standing on the other side, cracking his knuckles._

"_Oh god." This was awful. Kurt looked at the floor far below, considering jumping. No, that would be suicide. He'd break in two._

"_Kurt!" Was that Blaine? Yes. Salvation. "Kurt, don't wait any longer. Just jump!"_

_Kurt shook his head. "Are you insane?" Just the thought of gravity slamming him into the pavement below made Karofsky's side of the tightrope look like a tea party._

"_Kurt, trust me! I'll catch you!" He held out his arms, positioning himself to catch the small boy. "No turning back, Kurt!"_

_Nervous tears fell from Kurt's eyes, but he knew he had no choice. He jumped, feeling weightless in midair, and landed perfectly in Blaine's arms. Kurt let out a sigh of relief. He held on to the boy for dear life, knowing he'd never let go._

Blaine looked down at the sleeping boy, who had suddenly clung his arms around his neck. "Thanks for catching me," Kurt mumbled in his sleep.

Blaine laughed in confusion. "You're welcome, I suppose."


	5. I Have a Dream

**A/N- Decided to go short for this one... There are so few variations of words in the song that it was a little complicated. Oh well. This is I Have a Dream by ABBA.**

Kurt's future was laid out before him like a fairy tale. Blaine was his prince and together they could survive, no matter how many times they failed along the way. Kurt didn't believe in God, but if he did, Blaine would be his godsend. His angel, the good in his life. It was his dream for them to be together forever. In a moment of extreme courage, he told all of this to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. "I think it's the other way around."


End file.
